dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Je t'aime toujours!
Je t'aime toujours! is a song made by the French gang L'Association d'Aiguilles d'Or Lyrics English and other languages are voiceovers by fans French (original) Bonjour, je voulais juste dire ..... Que celui du monde n'est que toi OUI Seulement toi SEULEMENT SEULEMENT VOUS! o kurwa Assurez-vous simplement de ne pas rejeter Ce court message JE T'AIME TANT QUE JE SAIS TANT QUE JE SAIS AUTANT QUE JE SAVOIR!!!!!!!!! Oui, c'est vrai, je vous aime tous! Juste plus, intense et chaud Encore mieux avec ce truc rock'n'roll Aucune fille d'El Kadsre ne veut de nous! Et maintenant je vais dire ... JE T'AIME TANT QUE JE SAIS TANT QUE JE SAIS TANT QUE J'AI SAVOIR!!!!!!!!! C'est bien! Hola chicos! Je suis Espanol Pas vraiment oui, juste quelques choses Et maintenant je voulais dire encore une dernière fois..... JE T'AIME TANT QUE JE SAIS TANT QUE JE SAIS TANT QUE J'AI SAVOIR!!!!!!!!! Je suis allé tout cela et j'ai écrit UNE CHANSON CÉLÈBRE À CÉLÉBRER LES ANGUILLAS DOIVENT REJETER ET DITES KURWA !!!!!! English Hello, i just wanted to say..... That the one of the world is only you YEA Only you ONLY ONLY YOU! o kurwa Just make sure that you wont reject This short message I LOVE YOU AS MUCH AS I KNOW AS MUCH AS I KNOW AS MUCH AS I KNOW!!!!!!!!! Yea, it's right, i love y'all! Just more, intense and hot Even better with this, rock'n'roll thing No El Kadsre girls wants us! And now i will say.... I LOVE YOU AS MUCH AS I KNOW AS MUCH AS I KNOW AS MUCH AS I KNOW!!!!!!!!! It's great! Hola chicos! I'm Espanol Not actually yea, just some things And now i wanted to say just one last time..... I LOVE YOU AS MUCH AS I KNOW AS MUCH AS I KNOW AS MUCH AS I KNOW!!!!!!!!! I WENT THRU ALL OF THIS AND WROTE A FAMOUS SONG TO CELEBRATE THE ANGUILLAS MUST REJECT AND SAY KURWA!!!!!! Spanish Hola, solo quería decirte ..... Que el del mundo eres solo tú SÍ Sólo tu ¡SÓLO SÓLO TÚ! o kurwa Solo asegúrate de no rechazar Este breve mensaje Te amo tanto como sé Tanto como yo sé TANTO COMO YO ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SABER!!!!!!!!! Sí, es cierto, los amo a todos! Solo más, intenso y caliente. Aún mejor con esto, cosa del rock and roll ¡Ninguna chica de El Kadsre nos quiere! Y ahora diré ... Te amo tanto como sé Tanto como yo sé TANTO COMO YO ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SABER!!!!!!!!! ¡Es genial! Hola chicos! Soy espanol En realidad no, sí, solo algunas cosas Y ahora queria decir solo una última vez..... Te amo tanto como sé Tanto como yo sé TANTO COMO YO ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SABER!!!!!!!!! Hice todo esto y escribí UNA CANCIÓN FAMOSA PARA CELEBRAR LAS ANGUILLAS DEBEN RECHAZARSE Y DIGA KURWA !!!!!! German Hallo, ich wollte nur sagen ..... Dass derjenige der Welt nur du bist JA Nur du NUR NUR SIE! o kurwa Stellen Sie einfach sicher, dass Sie nicht ablehnen Diese kurze Nachricht Ich liebe dich so sehr ich weiß Soviel ich weiß SO VIEL, WIE ICH KENNT!!!!!!!!! Ja, es ist richtig, ich liebe euch alle! Einfach intensiver und heißer Noch besser mit dieser Rock'n'Roll-Sache Kein Mädchen von El Kadsre will uns! Und jetzt werde ich sagen .... Ich liebe dich so sehr ich weiß Soviel ich weiß SO VIEL, WIE ICH KENNT!!!!!!!!! Es ist großartig! Hola chicos! Ich bin Espanol Eigentlich nicht ja, nur ein paar Dinge Und jetzt wollte ich sagen Noch ein letztes mal..... Ich liebe dich so sehr ich weiß Soviel ich weiß SO VIEL, WIE ICH KENNT!!!!!!!!! Ich bin durch all das gegangen und habe geschrottet EIN BERÜHMTES SONG ZUM FEIERN DIE ANGUILLAS MÜSSEN ZURÜCKWEISEN UND SAG KURWA !!!!!! Italian Ciao, volevo solo dire ..... Che quello del mondo sei solo tu SÌ Solo tu SOLO SOLO TU! o Kurwa Assicurati solo di non rifiutare Questo breve messaggio TI AMO MOLTO QUELLO CHE SO TANTO QUELLO CHE SO MOLTO COME I CONOSCERE!!!!!!!!! Sì, è vero, ti amo tutti! Solo di più, intenso e caldo Ancora meglio con questo, il rock'n'roll Nessuna ragazza di El Kadsre ci vuole! E ora dirò .... TI AMO MOLTO QUELLO CHE SO TANTO QUELLO CHE SO MOLTO COME I CONOSCERE!!!!!!!!! È ottimo! Hola chicos! Sono Espanol In realtà no, solo alcune cose E ora volevo dirlo solo un'ultima volta.... TI AMO MOLTO QUELLO CHE SO TANTO QUELLO CHE SO MOLTO COME I CONOSCERE!!!!!!!!! SONO STATO TRAMITE TUTTO QUESTO E WROTE UNA CANZONE FAMOSA DA FESTEGGIARE GLI ANGUILLA DEVONO RIFIUTARE E DIRE KURWA !!!!!! Russian Здравствуйте, я просто хотел сказать ..... То, что мир - это только ты YEA Только ты ТОЛЬКО ТОЛЬКО ВЫ! о Курва Просто убедитесь, что вы не отклоните Это короткое сообщение Я ТЕБЯ ЛЮБЛЮ, КАК Я ЗНАЮ КАК МНОГО, КАК Я ЗНАЮ Как много, как я KNOW !!!!!!!!! Да, это правильно, я люблю тебя всех! Просто больше, интенсивно и жарко Еще лучше с этим, рок-н-ролл вещь Никакие девушки Эль-Кадсре не хотят нас! А теперь я скажу .... Я ТЕБЯ ЛЮБЛЮ, КАК Я ЗНАЮ КАК МНОГО, КАК Я ЗНАЮ Как много, как я KNOW !!!!!!!!! Здорово! Привет, шикос! Я Эспанол Не совсем да, просто некоторые вещи И теперь я хотел сказать в последний раз..... Я ТЕБЯ ЛЮБЛЮ, КАК Я ЗНАЮ КАК МНОГО, КАК Я ЗНАЮ Как много, как я KNOW !!!!!!!!! Я ПОСЫЛ ВСЕ ЭТО И НАПИСАЛ Знаменитая песня, чтобы отпраздновать АНГИЛЛЫ ДОЛЖНЫ ОТКАЗАТЬСЯ И СКАЖИТЕ КУРВУ !!!!!! Chinese (simplified) 你好，我只是想说..... 那个世界只有你 YEA 只有你 只有你！ 奥库尔瓦 只要确保您不会拒绝 这条短消息 我尽我所能地爱你 如我所知 跟我一样 知道！！！！！！！！！ 是的，没错，我爱你们！ 只是又热又热 更好的是，摇滚乐 没有El Kadsre女孩想要我们！ 现在我要说... 我尽我所能地爱你 如我所知 跟我一样 知道！！！！！！！！！ 这很棒！ Hola chicos！ 我是西班牙人 实际上不是，只是一些事情 现在我想说 只是最后一次..... 我尽我所能地爱你 如我所知 跟我一样 知道！！！！！！！！！ 我通过所有这些并写了 著名的演唱会 安圭拉必须拒绝 说库尔瓦!!!!!! Chinese (traditional) 你好，我只是想說..... 那個世界只有你 YEA 只有你 只有你！ 奧庫爾瓦 只要確保您不會拒絕 這條短消息 我盡我所能地愛你 如我所知 跟我一樣 知道！！！！！！！！！ 是的，沒錯，我愛你們！ 只是又熱又熱 更好的是，搖滾樂 沒有El Kadsre女孩想要我們！ 現在我要說... 我盡我所能地愛你 如我所知 跟我一樣 知道！！！！！！！！！ 這很棒！ Hola chicos！ 我是西班牙人 實際上不是，只是一些事情 現在我想說 只是最後一次..... 我盡我所能地愛你 如我所知 跟我一樣 知道！！！！！！！！！ 我通過所有這些並寫了 著名的演唱會 安圭拉必須拒絕 說庫爾瓦!!!!!! Japanese こんにちは、私はただ言いたいと思った..... 世界のものはあなただけだと はい あなただけ あなただけ！ クルワ 拒否しないことを確認してください この短いメッセージ 私が知っているようにあなたを愛しています 私が知っているように 私のように わかった!!!!!!!!! うん、そうだね、大好きだ！ さらに強烈で暑い これでさらに良い、ロックンロールのこと El Kadsreの女の子は私たちを望んでいません そして今、私は言います... 私が知っているようにあなたを愛しています 私が知っているように 私のように わかった!!!!!!!!! それは素晴らしい！ ほらチコス！ 私はエスパノールです いや、実際にはない そして今、私は言いたかった ただ最後にもう一度..... 私が知っているようにあなたを愛しています 私が知っているように 私のように わかった!!!!!!!!! 私はこれをすべて通って書いた 祝うべき有名な歌 アンギラは拒否しなければならない そして、クルワと言って!!!!!! Arabic مرحبا ، أردت فقط أن أقول ..... أن واحدة من العالم هو أنت فقط نعم أنت فقط أنت فقط! يا كوروا فقط تأكد من أنك لن ترفض هذه الرسالة القصيرة أنا أحبك بقدر ما أعرف بقدر ما أعرف بقدر ما أعرف!!!!!!!!! نعم ، هذا صحيح ، أنا أحب y'all! أكثر من ذلك بكثير ، مكثفة وساخنة حتى أفضل مع هذا ، شيء rock'n'roll لا توجد فتيات El Kadsre تريدنا! والآن سأقول .... أنا أحبك بقدر ما أعرف بقدر ما أعرف بقدر ما أعرف!!!!!!!!! انه لشيء رائع! الهولا شيكو! أنا إسبانيول ليس في الواقع نعم ، فقط بعض الأشياء والآن أردت أن أقول مرة أخيرة فقط..... أنا أحبك بقدر ما أعرف بقدر ما أعرف بقدر ما أعرف!!!!!!!!! ذهبت من خلال كل هذا وكتب أغنية مشهورة للاحتفال يجب أن ترفض أنغيلاس ويقول كوروا !!!!!! Hindi हैलो, मैं सिर्फ कहना चाहता था ..... कि दुनिया में से एक तुम ही हो हाँ केवल आप केवल आप ही! ओ कुर्वा बस सुनिश्चित करें कि आप अस्वीकार नहीं करेंगे यह छोटा संदेश मैं जानता हूँ कि मैं जानता हूँ कि मैं जानता हूँ के रूप में मैं जानता हूं जितना मैं जानना!!!!!!!!! हाँ, यह सही है, मैं तुमसे प्यार करता हूँ! बस अधिक, तीव्र और गर्म इससे भी बेहतर, रॉक'न'रोल बात कोई एल काडरे लड़कियां हमें नहीं चाहती हैं! और अब मैं कहूंगा ...। मैं जानता हूँ कि मैं जानता हूँ कि मैं जानता हूँ के रूप में मैं जानता हूं जितना मैं जानना!!!!!!!!! यह बहुत अच्छा है! होला चिकोस! मैं एस्पानॉल हूं वास्तव में हाँ नहीं, बस कुछ चीजें और अब मैं कहना चाहता था बस एक आखरी बार..... मैं जानता हूँ कि मैं जानता हूँ कि मैं जानता हूँ के रूप में मैं जानता हूं जितना मैं जानना!!!!!!!!! मैं इस और व्रत के सभी का पालन करता हूं एक प्रसिद्ध गीत को प्रकाशित करने के लिए एंगुइलाज़ जरूरी है और SAY KURWA !!!!!! Igbo Ndewo, a chọrọ m ikwu ..... Na otu onye nke ụwa bụ naanị gị YEA Naanị gị Naanị gị! o kurwa Naanị ijide n'aka na ị gaghị ajụ Ozi a dị mkpụmkpụ Ahụrụ m gị n'anya dị ka m maara D MU KA M MARA D MU KA M M Kpee !!!!!!!!! Ee, ọ bụ eziokwu, ahụrụ m ya n'anya! Ọ dịkwuo ọkụ, sie ike ma na-ekpo ọkụ Ọbụna nke ka mma na nke a, rock'n'roll ihe Ọ dịghị ụmụ agbọghọ El Kadsre chọrọ anyị! Ma ugbua aga m ekwu…. Ahụrụ m gị n'anya dị ka m maara D MU KA M MARA D MU KA M M Kpee !!!!!!!!! Ọ mara oke mma! Hola chicos! Abụ m Espanol Ọ bụghị ee, eehe ụfọdụ Ma ugbu a achọrọ m ikwu naanị oge ikpeazụ..... Ahụrụ m gị n'anya dị ka m maara D MU KA M MARA D MU KA M M Kpee !!!!!!!!! Akpọrọ m ihe ndị a na ihe ọjọọ EKPERE EKPERE N’AGWU ANGUILLAS REFỌRỌ EGO NA KWES KRUR KURWA !!!!!! Category:Songs